


Out Of The Blue

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [194]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Sometimes it hits her out of the blue; the fact that she’s married to Jack O’Neill.





	Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Blueberry Muffin Day’ (11 July). Set post-series.
> 
> For agrainne24. Just because. 😊

Sometimes it hits her out of the blue; the fact that she’s married to Jack O’Neill.

Yet every single time, the realization, the rediscovery that she is his and he is hers, fills her with a warmth and contentment and a general feeling of peace that she doesn’t have when he isn’t there.

She watches him over the rim of her coffee cup and smiles softly at the scene before her, and just because she can.

This. Here. _Now._

It’s the simplest, strangely intimate moments they share that do it. Like having breakfast together at Jack’s house in Washington on a Sunday morning, with the faint sound of traffic passing by and the equally as faint swish and rustle of the leaves on the trees as they move in the gentle autumnal breeze.

She memorizes the way his forehead creases in concentration, a slight pucker between his brows as he studies the crossword puzzle. She waits, patiently, and catches the infinitesimal change in his expression, the glint in his eye, that tells her he’s solved whatever cryptic clue he’s been reading. She follows the movements of his hand as he reaches for his coffee cup and his fingers curl around its body, savouring its warmth, as opposed to using the handle so he doesn’t get burned. She stares, transfixed, as he takes a lazy bite from his blueberry muffin and the muscles in his jaw work, tensing and relaxing, as he chews.

She could happily sit and watch him eat all day, and she briefly wonders if it’s a little weird to think that, only to quickly dismiss the idea because it’s another reminder that they’ve made it, together, finally, _always._

“See something you like?”

His voice is low and husky, soft and teasing, but his gaze never leaves the newspaper. He’s smiling though, quite smugly, in her opinion, as if he already knows the answer and her lips twitch in response.

“Maybe.”

But they both know it’s a lie. She _definitely_ sees something she likes.

A low chuckle escapes him and the sound sends a responding warmth spreading through her to pool low in her belly.

Silently, Jack sets the paper and pen down and reaches across the table to slide his hand into hers. He gives her fingers a gentle squeeze as he gets to his feet and she follows, her smile widening as he pulls her into his arms, presses his lips to her temple and holds her close.

Yeah, she thinks. This, right here, is perfect and right and just quintessentially _them._


End file.
